Foriegn Language
by Secret Of Music
Summary: Dimentio speaks Italian, Mimi is annoyed, Mr.L makes an appearance, and I still stink at summaries! Enjoy!


**I (sadly) don't own Mimi, Dimentio etc. They all belong to Nentendo! WARNING: MAY CONTAIN ITALIAN!**

* * *

"_Ciao, mia cara_!" A young jester boy told a little green girl.

"Uh, Dim? Why are you like that." Mimi asked eyeing the magician. He was floating upside down one leg crossed over the other. His hat was on the ground and he was trying to keep his poncho from falling over his face. That and he was speaking a langauge she didn't understand.

"_Che cosa vuoi dire_?" He took a bite out of a lollipop that she just now noticed.

"I don't speak Chinese!" His eyes flashed with anger.

"_II suo __**italiano**_!"

"Me no comprende, Dimentio!"

"_Come divertente._" He mused

"Grrrrr!"

She stormed out of the kitchen and went to her room. She took out her diary and began writing in it.

_Dear Dairy,_

_Urrrrg! I can't take it anymore! Dim's not only being annoying-No surprise there but he managed to annoy me by speaking french!_

_Well, at least he hasn't tried to take you in a while. I guess that's a good sig-_

"Boo!" a voice yelled from behind her. She yelped and, out of instinct, threw a rubee at the intruder. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha! _Avresti dovuto vedere la tua faccia_! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

He face was flushed with embarrassment and anger. "Enough with the French! What are you saying!?"

"_Te l'ho detto suo italiano._" He wiped the tear from his yellow eye.

"What do you want Dimentio! I'm busy and don't have time for games!" Her words shocked him, but he kept that smirk on his face. Man how she wished she can whipe it right off!

"_Sono venuto a dirti che mi piaci, Mimi, sacco._" He took off his mask. She was surprised that he did that. He was handsome and about Mimi's age. His skin was pale and his eyes were the same from under his mask: Yellow and grey. He had white and black bangs that fell over his eyes. She blushed, causing Dimentio to smirk. "_ Ciao, bella. Ci vediamo in giro, ragno principessa._" With that he snapped his fingers and a masked Dimentio teleported out of Mimi's room.

_What was that all about? Why did he take off his mask? What did he say? Why am I playing 20 questions in my head?_ She thought. She ended her game and went back to do Grambi knows what.

* * *

"Hey, Mr.L? You speak french right?" Mimi asked innocently.

"No, but, I do speak italian." Mr.L said not looking up from his blueprint of Brobot.

"Oh so _that's_ that language."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing! Anyway, can you tell me what, 'Che mi piaci, sacco' means?" She mispronounced a few words but he understood her. Well...at least she thought so. His head jolted up and he was wide eyed.

"W-who..told you that?" e rubbed his head, trying-and failing to get rid of the headache from turning his head to fast.

"Dimentio, told me. Why, did I cuss or something?"

"No, no. You're fine," he began to chuckle. "I always knew that clown did. Now he told you? In italian! HA! Funny." he walked back to brobot.

"Wait, what? What does it mean?!" she asked, more like demanded.

"Oh, you'll find out, Mims, you'll find out."

"Grrr, boys are useless!" she teleported to Dimentio's room where he was reading a spell book.

* * *

"_Ciao, bella_."

"Can it! What. are. you. saying!?"

"Aww_, sei arrabbiato...come grazioso._"

"I'm goning to really hurt you if you don't tell me what you're saying!"

"_Oh, sono cosi spaventato_!" Not once did Dimentio look up from his book. He turned so his back was on the bed and the book was in the air.

"Fine! You left me no choice!" She flung her rubies at him, shifted into him and threw an electric purple and yellow shere at him, and shifted into Bowser to breathe fire at him. When she was done and the smoke cleared up, Dimentio was found unharmed still reading.

"_Ciao!"_ he snapped his fingers and teleported out of the room.

* * *

"Dimentio, Are you sleeping?" Mr.L asked through the door. Slowly the door opened, reveling a sleepy Dimentio.

"What do you want Mr.L? What is so so important that you have to wake me up at," he looked at his clock."_ Midnight!?"_

"Hehe, 'bout that. Why didn't you tell Mimi in english?" Dimentio raised an eyebrow and facepalmed. That's when he felt his face, not his mask. He rushed to his nightstand and put it on.

"So you decide that the best time to ask me this question, is at midnight?"

"Sorry, but, yeah. Why did you tell her in italian?"

"Tell her what? I have said a lot of things in Italian to her today."

Mr.L smirked. "Oh nothing, just _Che mi piaci, sacco._"

Dimentio stiffened. Mr.L continue to smirk. "So...I was right? You told Mimi that you liked her, a lot?" Dimentio didn't say any thing, only snap his fingers and Mr.L was in his room sleeping, mostly because of the electric shock in the magic.

Mimi was walking down to the dinning room where breakfasts was being served. "_Buongirno, bella._" she sighed and turned to her comrade, Dimentio.

"Not in the mood Dim. So buzz off and speak italian somewhere's else."

"Ah ha ha ha! So you finally realized that it is Italian, my dear?"

She gasped. "You spoke english! FINALLY!"

"Ah, yes. That is what you wanted, for me to speak a language that you are familiar with, is it not?"

"Yes, it was. Now, what were you saying?"

He smirked. "I was saying..." He turned and walked away.

"Wait. Come back. What were you saying? Dimentio! What did all that mean?" he chuckled and continued walking-or floating.

_That was just so much fun! Can't wait for tomorrow!_

* * *

**Kay so here are translations in order:**

**Ciao, mia cara: Hello my dear**

**Che cosa vuoi dire: What do you mean**

**Il suo italiano: It's italian**

**Come divertente: how amusing**

**Avresti dovuto vedere la tua faccia: You should've seen your face**

**Te l'ho detto suo italiano: I told you it's italian**

**Sono venuto a dirti che mi piaci, Mimi, sacco: I came to tell you that I like you, Mimi, a lot**

**Ci vendiamo in giro, rango principessa: See you around, spider princess**

**Ciao, bella: Hello, beautiful**

**Sei arrabbiato come grazioso: You're mad how cute**

**Oh sono cosi spaventato: Oh I'm so scared**

**Buongirno bella: Good morning beautiful.**

**And that's it! Hope you enjoyed **

**~Ciao! Cupcakes roccia( cupcakes rock!)**


End file.
